Change the World
by Dunhamnator
Summary: Olivia gets the chance to go back in time and change the future. Will she choose for the sake of the world or her own?
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **__Change the World  
__**Spoilers/Timeline: **__Everything starting from season 2, episode 15; Jacksonville/After season 2, episode 19; The Man From The Other Side. Peter is gone, but still Over Here__**.  
**__**A/N: **__I can't remember how I came up with this idea, but I loved it! And so I made this story out of it!  
__**Summary: **__Olivia gets the chance to go back in time and change the future. Will she choose for the sake of the world or her own?  
_

_Remember, children, I own __nothing__! _

You could call it an experiment gone wrong or a mistake. Or maybe, just maybe, you could call it an opportunity. Actually, what happened that night was all of above said things. It was an experiment that had gone horribly wrong, it was one of the biggest mistakes they all ever made, but as Olivia found herself in 1985 it also was an opportunity.

She opened her eyes as she lay in the cold snow. She looked around once and it was immediately obvious to her where she was; Lake Reiden.  
_How ironic_, she thought. Of all places, her journey, her mission to undo what happened 25 years ago, began here, where it all started once.  
She stood up, whipping the snow of her coat and pants. She had no idea what day it was, she wasn't sure if Walter would come tonight or tomorrow. But if Walter's calculations were right, and she prayed they were, he would come tomorrow. That would give her exactly – she checked her watch – 23 hours. She took a deep breath and then started walking across the lake. She had no idea where she was going, where she would stay the night or, and this was most important, how she would be able to do what she had to do. As she walked towards the road she played every possible scenario in her head. Maybe she should go to Harvard, tell Walternate what he had to do and be done with it. But the man was just like Walter, so he would become awfully suspicious. Wouldn't work.  
Maybe she should stop Walter tomorrow night and tell him what kind of trouble he would bring to himself, his family and the world. _No_, she thought, _that wouldn't work either_.  
Maybe… She wanted to come up with a third plan, but she knew it wouldn't be of any use. Maybe she should sleep on it and see where tomorrow would take her. And as she agreed with her own plan, the insanity of it all hit her. She had just successfully traveled 25 years in time and jumped between universes all in once, and she was still alive.  
What started out as a desperate idea with a possibility just became reality. And why? Why was she here tonight? In the coming day and night she would try her best to change the future. _Her_ future. And for the first time this night she began to doubt. For the first time this night she wondered what the hell she was doing. She wanted to run back to where she just woke up, she wanted to go back home, she wanted to just find Peter, and not find a way to prevent him from ever going to her Universe, so he would never leave. _So I would never meet him._ And as that thought crossed her mind she shook her head. She willed herself to think straight, find a place to sleep and come up with a plan tomorrow. She had made a promise to Walter, again. She would undo what he had started 25 years ago. She would keep the young Peter in his own Universe, and then go back to her Universe and wake up, her life completely different. That was what she would do.  
She knew she would stumble across her first problem that very night. As she entered a shady hotel, which she knew would become a nice restaurant twenty years later, well, in her universe that was. As she entered said hotel she knew the reception guy would be slightly suspicious of her money, she knew their coins were different, bur she hoped he would let it pass as foreign money – which it in some way was – and take it, in his need of as least some money. She searched her wallet for the nine dollars, which wasn't that easy since she could only give him 1985 or older coins – she didn't want to dare giving him bills. She managed to find ten dollars and gave it to the man, who had his hand outstretched. When she had placed the money in his hand he looked at it for a little while, shrugged his shoulders and turned around, Olivia silently sighed out of relief. The man turned back a minute later with a dollar in his right hand and a key in his left.  
"Keep." She said in a faked accent, accepting only the key. As much as she would love to have the coin, she knew it would came back to bite her in the ass someday. She walked the stairs towards her room, 610, as the man muttered a "thank you."  
She opened the door to her room and at the sight of it she promised herself she would make Walter pay for the fact that she had to spend the night there, if she would ever get to see Walter again.  
Shaking every thought that made her sad or scared of her mind, she installed herself on the bed, not changing into her pajamas, she hadn't even brought one, and she fell asleep the minute she closed her eyes.  
She woke up in the middle of the night; she usually did. She looked around and it took her a minute to realize exactly where she was. As she recited the events of this night in her head, she got an idea. Making sure she wouldn't forget it, she searched for her pen and notebook in her coat, which was hanging over a chair. She quickly scribbled something in the notebook and then returned to the bed. She instantly fell asleep. The dream she engaged herself in would definitely not make it to her top 10 favorites.  
As she waited for Peter to open the door she played with her fingers, safely tucked away in her pockets. He opened the door and instantly saw it; he glimmered. Olivia knew very well what happened that night, but her dream, didn't allow it to be like that. As she told him she saw, how he glimmered, he started to disappear. Slowly, piece by piece, until he was completely gone and she found herself in her old house in Jacksonville, rather than his hallway. And as her stepfather entered her room, she jumped away, faint light shining through the window, welcoming her to a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

She tried to remember her dream, but like every other dream she ever had, she couldn't remember anything. Only the things that actually happened, but when she tried to remember how her stepfather looked like, the image goes blank. She got up from the bed, walked to the bathroom and splashed some water in her face. She realized that she only had one chance to do the right thing, and she slightly wondered if she actually wanted to do the right thing.  
Shaking her head she walked back into the room. She grabbed her pen and notebook and sat down on the bed, she needed a plan. Reading what she wrote during the night, she remembered what she had been thinking. A small smile formed on her face as she thought her plan through, this could actually work!  
When she finished writing, she lay the notebook beside her on the bed. For a moment she wondered how her life would have been if she hadn't met Peter. She wouldn't be here, that was sure, but her life would be somewhat the same. Working in Fringe Division with Charlie, and John… Maybe it was better to wonder how her life would have been if Walter hadn't taken Peter. There would be no Fringe Division. Maybe she would have never been treated with Cortexiphan. Her life would have been different, hat was sure. But as she thought it, in the last two years she had grown to like her life the way it was. The main reason was Peter, who brought some light in the darkness that was her day to day life. He made working in Fringe Division a little more fun, with his comments and his surprisingly funny one-liners. She smiled at the thought of him. It was weird that she was here now, in the Alternate Universe, because Peter left after he found out about Walter's secret. She was now here to make sure that Walter would never have a secret to hide. She was now here to make sure that that little source of light in her life would never be in her life. It was a sad thought and Olivia felt like crying, but she didn't allow herself to. Instead of crying, or thinking about Peter, she reached for her notebook and went through her plan once more. She was confident it would work, and if it did she knew Walter would never have to make the jump, so there would be no crack in the Universe. She would save a boy and two Universes.

She didn't do much during the day, she just sat on the bed and think of ways to improve her plan. She would go to Harvard, to Walternate's lab and she would wait, but she had no way of knowing when the person she would be waiting for arrived, she only knew it would be dark by then. So to be sure she wouldn't miss him and blow her only chance, she left early. She gathered all her belongings and left the hotel room. The guy at the reception was reading a newspaper and Olivia placed the key on the counter, walking straight to the door. Just before she walked out, the man looked up from his newspaper, following her with his eyes.  
Olivia knew the walk to Harvard would take some time, also a reason she left early, but it was to risky to take a cab. She used the time in which she walked to see something of this Alternate Universe. It was so weird how this world was so much like her own, yet they were nothing alike.  
The sun was making it's way to sink under the horizon when she reached Harvard. She entered the building and walked the so familiar way to the lab. She stopped before the large doors and felt the urge to open them, just out of habit. She pulled her hand back, knowing all her planning would be for nothing if she opened these doors, and so she took a step to the right, waiting and hiding in the shadows. She hoped no one would come in or out the lab, she hoped no one would walk by, except for the person she was waiting for.  
She heard Walternate mumbling and working inside the lab and every time she could see his approaching shadow through the door she felt a slight fear. She couldn't get caught.  
It felt like she had been waiting for hours, days, but in truth it took him thirty minutes to arrive at the lab. She saw his shadow on the floor and she immediately knew it was him. It was his silhouette that was so familiar to her and she had never seen him before, only on pictures. It was his bald head that was very obvious in the shadow that told her it was time. This was her chance, and it was now or never. And then he turned the corner. She gasped slightly at the realization that she was going to talk to him now, while she had been looking for him the past two years. She had tons of questions, all of which weren't relevant now. He came closer and it was as if he knew she was there, because he stopped in front of the large doors. He wasn't even shocked when she came out of the shadows.  
"I expected you here." He spoke in his significant voice.  
"I bet you did." She said. The two looked at each other for a while. Olivia wondered how she would say what she was supposed to say. But something in her told her that he would know what she was going to say. Like he would be in her head. Just like Peter and Walter described. She figured that them standing here, not doing anything, would also give Walternate the time to find the cure. But again, something in her told her that she had to say something.  
"You expected me here, do you also know why I am here?"  
"Yes, I do." He didn't say anything more, it was obvious that Olivia would do the talking. She thought over her words and he looked at her as if he could read her every thought. She was about to ask him a question, when he did it for her;  
"Do you know what I think?" And then, after some time he moved his right foot forward, about to walk towards the doors. Olivia held out her hand and placed it on his arm, he looked at it as if it hurt him and then he looked at Olivia.  
"You know that you have two options here." Olivia nodded.  
"One, you keep your hand on my arm and keep me here, and this man will find the cure to save his son, then he will never go to your Universe, and you will never meet him." He stopped talking, so Olivia could progress what he said, but she had already made that realization herself.  
"Two," he began again, "you let me go and I will walk through these doors, and then this man won't find the cure and his son will live in your Universe. This is your choice, Agent Dunham." She was slightly shocked that he knew her name, but she didn't care. At this point, the decision was coming very close. She had to choose now! And decision was no longer about Peter and his future, or Walter and his conscious, it was about her. It was about her future. Would she choose for option one, she would never see Peter again, and she wasn't sure if she could handle that. Would she choose for option two she would get to be with Peter every day, but the world would be a mess. Right now, she had the choose between the world and herself. And for once, just this once, she wanted to choose for herself, she wanted to be selfish. And today she was. She kept her hand on his arm and both said nothing. At some point he turned around, about to turn around. Olivia kept looking at the ground. She felt nauseous all of sudden, as if the world was twirling around her. And when she looked up she found herself on the Harvard campus. She looked around shocked, wondering how she got there. And when she looked at the doors of the school she saw herself coming out. Catching up with her own memories, she knew Peter would come walking behind her in about a minute. She started walking towards herself and as she came closer she saw herself fading, until she was completely gone. She saw Peter coming up behind her and she started for her car, she quickly climbed in and waited for Peter to follow her. And as she sat there, she looked out the window. Across the street she saw him walking there, in suit, fedora on his head and suitcase in hand, and he looked back at her. And that was when it hit her; she was given another chance!  
As Peter entered her SUV he wanted to ask her what was wrong, but she cut him off.  
"Peter, there is something you need to know!"

_The End._

_

* * *

__**You know what to do, click the button and tell me what you think! Don't worry, you don't need a special typewriter when you're in Another Universe!**_


End file.
